Wanted alive but broken
by CrazyAnimeAngel
Summary: People say Angel's don't exist, but they do. What happens when one joins the Akatsuki, and falls in love? What happens when another group is after her as well? DeidaraXOC HidanXOC SasoriXOC OCXOC LEMONS! discontinued
1. History

**Wanted alive but broken**

**History of the Grimm clan**

The Grimm clan is branched out into 8 parts: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Animals, Shadow, and Emotions. Each branch has the ability to manipulate the element harmlessly with no chakra needed. When they need to become lethal, chakra is need but only a small amount. The Emotions branch however doesn't apply to this rule, they use normal amount of chakra as anyone else. On their backs are birthmarks that all look the same. This 'mark' is what defines the Grimm clan from everyone else. Like most kekkei genkai, this mark will show only when chosen or using kekkei genkai as well as shapes in their eyes. This kekkei genkai has no particular name, it's usually just called '_that_' or '_Grimm_' kekkei genkai. It's extremely feared because of the power they wield, but they are more feared when an _angel_ is born. An _angel_ is someone who poses the ability to communicate to the spiritual world as well as see when someone is going to die. They can also see life (body heat residue and chakra).

A _broken_ is someone who has become emotionless, a puppet to whoever broke them, due to a tragic incident. When they break, wings appear from their birthmark and slowly shatter like ice, falling as dust. No one has been able to reverse what happens to a _broken_.

People born into the Grimm clan are born in the Land of Iron then return to the Land of fire where they are raised. Originally, the Grimm clan was in the Land of Iron. But a horrible blizzard and some rouge ninja's destroyed most of the Grimm clan hundreds of years ago. They scattered to the Land of fire, but they give birth in the Land of Iron to remember their heritage. For some unknown reason, every branch scattered to a different land after another attempted clan annulation instead of staying together. The clan annulation was ordered by an unknown group, because of the Grimm clan's power. This happened about 100 years ago. Where the clan was already wiped out ¾, it was cut in half again. Meaning that only 1/8 of Grimm decedents remain in this world today. Out of all the Grimm branches, water is the rarest. Only 1/36 decedents remain for water, most don't even know of their gift because they die during the _maturing_.

The _maturing_ is a time that last about a month where he or she is extremely sick and vulnerable like a new born. If they survive the _maturing_, they gain more power than they had before. It's where their body goes through a change to be able to hold all the power that they will poses as an adult. Being around a Grimm of any branch will raise the chance of surviving by 65%, being around Grimm Jutsu's have been rumored to help by 2%.

Water Grimm's have created several Jutsu's that are now forbidden. The Jutsu that Deidara has is a Water Grimm created Jutsu.

The clan of Grimm believed in an angel called Rukia. Rukia's mother was raped by the last dragon of summoning. Rukia has sky blue with purple streaks hair that ends at her ankles with eyes burning of an embery green. She wears the same outfit Lunette wears now. She was a master samurai, who had angel wings made of scales or dragon wings made of feathers. She could commutate with wolves all around the earth and heal anyone. She fell in love with a human, who betrayed her by cutting off her wings in the heat of their love. She went mad, killing anyone in her way literally.

Sealed away in till 15 years ago, where she broke free in the Land of Iron, sensing an _angel_. That _angel_ was Lunette. Her parents were forced to seal Rukia inside of her, costing them their lives. Little did they know that they only sealed away half of Rukia. The other half was in the summoning world. When a friend of Lunette tried to summon something using Lunette's blood the other half of Rukia went through trying to get to her other half. However, when it went for Lunette her friend intervened and the other half of Rukia, the violent part, went into her. She was torn apart almost breaking Lunette. Rukia rushed to Lunette, rejoining her other half. There, the demon Rukia was completely sealed away in Lunette. Because of that, she can call on her power but must be careful because she has a higher chance of _rejecting_.

_Rejecting_ is where he or she of the Grimm clan loses control of their abilities because they strained them. They become absorbed by their element. _Reject_ is Lunette's way of using Rukia's power. Even after _maturing_, _rejecting_ is still possible but not as much as when they don't _mature_.


	2. Prolouge

**Wanted alive but broken**

Go to .com/gallery/33945860 for pics to help understand better

Name- Lunette Grimm

Age- 6

Hair- Icy blue front, deep purple in back. Shoulder length

Eyes-Green

BIO- Born in Land of Iron. Trained and Raised in Iwa. Parents killed. Has an Earth cousin. Rest will be told in time.

OK, so here's the deal. Temporally put my other story on hold. Here's the real deal. One of my many Shadow OCC's. There are flashbacks and different POV's so I'll let you know what's what's. Different time period flashbacks will explain the story better then telling it like a BIO.

ENJOY! I own NOTHING but the plot, and OCC's in the story everything else goes the right full owner.

9 years ago, Lunette's P.O.V-by boarder of the Land of Lightning, near the town Umeko

I ran to keep up with Rieko, and then started to jump from branch to branch. God, what's so important that she can't slow down for me to catch up? She knows I have a weak leg.

I dropped onto all fours, lands flat on my face.

"You alright?" Rieko asked.

"No! I'm not alright! You know I have a weak leg!" I snapped.

"Ha, ha, ha, ya. Forgot about that. Sorry."

"Tch, just don't forget again." I stood up and rolled my ankle on the ground. "What was so important that you had to run so fast?"

"I borrowed the summoning scroll from my older sister, so let's try it!" Rieko jumped up and down.

"Awesome! Well use my blood because I train a lot so it's normal."

Rieko pulled a scroll from her pocket, opening it on the ground. I sat on her left, forming the hands. I bit my right thumb, blood rushing to the newly open wound. "Summoning Jutsu!" I placed my hand on the ground while shouting.

Nothing happened.

"Maybe you messed up on the hand signs?"

"Oh, so it's my fault!"

"You did everything, I just brought the scroll!"

"That's not everything now is it? Wait, something's happening." A small hole slowly formed in front of us, black as can be. "Something's not right. I've seen summoning before; it's a cloud of smoke not a hole. I-I don't feel good. Rieko, something's wrong." It was getting harder to breath and I felt like I was on fire. I turned my head to Rieko; her face was whiter than a ghost. "Let's go Rieko. Rieko, common on!" I shoved her hard; she blinked then turned to me.

"Lunette, I think I just witnessed my own death." She was almost crying; I could see it in her eyes.

"Then let's run!" I grabbed her elbows and pulled her on to her feet. I started to pull her towards the village, when a scream rang though the air. I looked back, but didn't see Rieko.

In fact, I didn't see anything. The whole world was nothing but white. I tried on something, land once again on my face.

"Lunette! Get up!"

"Don't tell me what I already know!" I tried to stand back up, but my leg gave out. "Dang it!" I looked over my shoulder, seeing that the hole had gotten bigger.

A hand reached out of the whole, covered in red. I assumed it was blood. Then everything went slow motion. Arm then head then a whole chest, a leg stuck out then it lunged. I stud up fast, but not fast enough. It lunged towards me, and I yelped as I was shoved out of the way.

I hit the ground and felt something warm splash on my face. I wiped my face, and then looked at my hand.

It was red. I looked to Rieko, but there were too many places to look. She wasn't there but she was. She was in pieces. I felt my heart shattering; my breath was caught in my throat.

Or at least till something hit my stomach. I dropped to my knees cough lots. Damn thing. I totally realized that thing was naked, and was a woman. Wow. I'm really dense. And stupid to be thinking about that now! My best friend is dead, and it's my fault.

I ran, not caring where I went. I was crying, and I hadn't even realized it till I fell flat on my face yet again. "God dang it!" I yelled. I flipped onto my back, and then it started to rain. "Lovely, just spectacular." I whispered. As my tears started to mix with the rain, I felt like my heart was still breaking. What's wrong with me? Why is this happening?

"Hey brat, what you doin' on the ground getting soaked?" I looked up to find a woman with brown hair staring at me. She had bangs in front of her ears on both sides of her face. She had her hair tied up in spiky ponytail. I couldn't see what she was wearing but it was black and had pants ending on above her knees with normal ninja shoes but with a brown ribbon. It started at her shoes, continuing up to her pants.

"Just let me die please."

"Hey now. You can't die till you lived out your life. And I can tell that you're younger than me, and I haven't lived my life so I doubt you have." I just continue to stare at her. "What's your name?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm a ninja returning home. And you're a little girl lying in mud while it's raining. Why are you lying on the ground?"

"I killed my only friend."

"How old are you?"

"6."

"What's your name?"

"Lunette Grimm."

"Really? I'm a Grimm too! We must be cousins. So let me get this straight. You're a 6-year-old girl who's killed her only friend, is that about right?" I nodded my head. "I'm Shadow, but just call me Sha (Sh-A). You can come live with me cuz. Sound good?"

"B-B-But I killed someone!"

"How about you tell me what happened along the way to a hotel, okay?" I nodded. She stuck out a hand that was covered. It was a long fingerless glove that ended above her elbow. There was elbow padding on it, along with forearm and the top of her hand had hard looking padding. She wore the same thing on the other arm as well. I took it. She pulled me onto my feet, and I patted my butt. She handed me something.

It was a cloak. Pitch black. I looked at her, she nodded her head. I slipped the cloak on, then was quickly jerked towards the girl, I mean Sha. She held me closely. She was warm, I liked it.

I smiled.

"Where are you from?" Sha asked.

"Umeko."

"That's not too far, but well take you home tomorrow cause it's meant to rain for the next while. But you agreed to live with me, what about your parents?"

"They're dead. I live at the orphanage."

"Well, we'll go get your stuff then you'll come with me to Iwa. So what happened to your friend?"

"She was ripped to shreds."

"Oh. I see. We're here." We arrived at a normal looking hotel. Sha closed her umbrella, steeping inside. I followed.

"Hello, welcome-"

"Sha Grimm."

"Room 23, sec-"

"I know where it thank-you. Good day." I followed her up a flight of stairs to our left, till we came to the second floor, three doors to the left. She opened the door, dropping her bags and umbrella. "Let's get you cleaned up." The room was white with light brown flooring. There were two beds to the right, singles. A balcony straight ahead, a bathroom to the left. Sha cleaned me from head to toe; we giggled lots at the mess we made. We cleaned up and ordered room service. I got pork ramen and a cookie. Sha gave me a sweater that was externally big on me. It was black. I said goodnight, after a few minutes of silence I spoke.

"Sha?"

"Ya?

"Thank-you, for everything."

"No problem."

"And Sha?"

"Hm?"

"Please call me Luna."

"Alright, get some sleep Luna; we have a big day tomorrow."

I feel asleep in mere seconds, but those seconds were pure horror. I saw it all, the death of Rieko and that thing.

(No P.O.V-same time/place)

Lunette work up screaming, but was quickly silenced by a hand. She opened her eyes, they were full of fear. Tears rolled down her cheek.

"I'm going to remove my hand now, don't scream." She nodded her head, and Shadow did just that.

"Can I sleep with you? That woman is still here."

"What woman?"

"The one with dragon wings made of feathers." Shadow tensed.

"Sure."

"Thanks." As Lunette quickly fell asleep, Shadow stayed awake.

'This girl, she's the host of Rukia! I thought the child died in the Land of Iron. She has no clue what her life will be like, poor child.' As Shadow begins to fall asleep, she couldn't help but hold Lunette tighter.


	3. Chp1First meeting

Name- Lunette Grimm

Age- 15

Hair- Icy blue front, deep purple in back. Hip length, high ponytail with two strand in front. Changes to a dark green when in 'angel' mode.

Eyes-Normal-Green Grimm style- Green with 4-point star like cross repeating several times inside of each other Angel-Red with a 6-point star (black) another 4-point star (red) black in center

Outfit- please look at pics, too hard to explain

**-Chapter One-**

**First meeting**

A rabbit bounced around in front of me, completely unaware of me. I drew my arrow, beings as silent as ant. I carefully aimed my arrow at its head, wanting to end its life quickly. There was a snap of a trig and a few cruses, the rabbit running away. Several people dropped to where the rabbit just was.

"Where the hell are we Deidara!" Someone with red hair yelled at a girl with blond hair.

"Don't know, don't care Sasori Danna, un." Oh carp. That's a guy, not a girl. Ops, my bad.

"Guys, don't fight. Were somewhere near Iwa right? I mean, before we crashed we could see some of it right?" A man with blue skin and hair stated. From the angle I was at, he seemed to look like a shark. Maybe I was seeing things. A shark? Ha, don't make me laugh. But, I have seen weirder things.

"STAY OUT OF THIS KIA!" The red and the blond snapped at the shark man. Okay, I've had enough. I moved the bushes in front of me, stepping out. My anger was fuming, since I just lost out dinner. Their heads whipped in my direction.

"Who-" I cut the Blond off.

"You three are completely idiots! Can't you watch where you land!"

"Wha-" I cut him off again.

"I'm talking about the rabbit you just scared off! That was meant to be my dinner. I tracked it for several hours. Christ! Men are completely useless beings!" I stormed away, breaking several branches. I quickly flash stepped to a stream, walking up hill.

After several minuets I came to dam made of twigs, branches, rocks and a bunch of different debris. I jumped over it, landing slightly on it. I made the hand sign horse, ram, bird, and then boar. The boulder in front of me slowly melted away, and I quickly stepped in while it started to close again.

"I'm back." I grunted.

"Hey, catch anything?" A voice called from inside.

"Almost did. Some men scared it away, sorry Sha. How's you wound?"

"It's been better, like when it wasn't there. What the guys look like?" I tried to recall what they looked like and froze, sweat dripping down my cheek. "Luna?"

"Well, funny story now that I think about it. See, I kinda snapped at them, and now that I think about it, they…um…well…Heh Heh…they were the Akatsuki." Sha burst out laughing.

"Good one. So, who were they really?" She doesn't believe me, no surprise there.

"Heh, well it was them alright. Black cloaks and red clouds." Sha stopped laughing mouth gapping open.

"WHAT!" Sha threw the pillow she was resting on at me. Then rocks and what every else she could get her hands on.

"Stop! I'm sorry!"

"Gah!"

"OH MY GOD! SHA!" I quickly rushed to her side, putting pressure on her stomach. "Stupid woman."

"Hey, I gave you a house! OUCH!"

"Ya, but you're the one who opened your wound." I formed the hand signs for the bodily fluid healing Jutsu I was taught when I was younger. I licked the palm of my hand, then formed rat, boar, bird, horse, dragon and then snake. I bent down, slowly tearing the bandaging from Sha's waist with my finger. Blood immediately started gushing out of the wound. I bent down further, sticking my tongue out while it started to glowed neon blue.

I started to lick her wound; whatever my tongue touched glowed then quickly mended its self. I covered her stomach left from right, sealing the wound. I pulled her into a tight embrace. "Don't ever do that again, you hear me. I lost my parents, and Rieko, I don't want to lose you too ok?" Tears rolled down my cheek.

"OK, I'm sorry Luna. I won't do it again." I wacked Sha's head playfully. "Ow." She giggled.

"I'm gonna take a nap then go hunting again, wake me up if anything happens."

"Alright. Dream well, _Tenshi(__1)_." Normally I would get on her case about calling me that, but I'm too tired to care.

I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep when I heard a loud bang, and the things from the roof started to fall down.

I bolted from Sha's side, creating the Ox, rat then dragon. "Water style, rejecting skin Jutsu!" I placed my hand on the fake boulder, it bursting and covering the whole inside of the dam.

But not fast enough.

The roof collapses and I have just enough time to grab Sha, pulling her closely.

Changing my thoughts from covering the dam to protecting us in a half a second; the roof of the dam bouncing off the barrier.

After a few seconds of silence, I opened my eyes.

They went wider than a full moon. Surrounding Sha and I were the people I saw earlier. The Blondie, Shark man, and red head.

Damn it! They have us surround, what to do? I racked my brain for answers. I helped Sha to her feet; she winced in pain but didn't protest. Even though I was helping Sha up, I never took my eyes of the Blondie. Something about him was deadly but also…familiar. I shifted my eyes to the red head. He's in the Bingo book. Sasori of the Red sand, from Sunagakure; the Village Hidden in the Sand. Rumored to use the puppet master Jutsu. Crap. Not good, oh, so not good. Water explosion is extremely chakra draining on puppets.

And this Shark guy, Kai was it? What's his deal? Shark, water style? He's like that person in the Bingo book. Um…Kisame, that was it! Could they be related? Or are they the same person and Intel was wrong? Doesn't matter, they're still trouble.

"Luna, what're we gonna do?" Sha question, keeping her voice low that even I almost didn't hear it.

"Relax. As long as we're in the barrier they can't hurt us. We're surrounded by them but were also surrounded by the barrier. It might be lose-lose situation somewhat. Sure, they can't hurt us, but we can't hurt them either. We can move away but they can follow because we need to be on ground or a liquid base ground. We can't move fast because of your wound. I-I-I don't know what to do. Damn it!" A single thought crossed my mind; I quickly shoved it away, but brought it back. What if…what if…What if I went _angel_? Would I be able to beat these guys? Or would I just risk everything we've tried to hide so far, and die in the process?

"Luna, you need to run away. They're after you, not me."

"I have a plan just let me work the angles. Keep quite." Sha nodded her head. I raised my voice. "What do you want? If you want money, we don't have any! So leave us be!"

"We don't want you money. We want you, un." Blondie stated. I felt my eye twitch in annoyance. Did they follow me for that? Ew.

"Go find a slut, ya old geezer." The blond titled his head to the left, blinking a few times. The other two men snickered, then Shark man burst out laughing. Blondie blushed lightly, turning his head away.

"Sh-Shut up! That's not what I meant, un! Which one of you is the Grimm, un?"

"No one here is named 'Grimm'. I'd feel sorry for them if they were." I stated.

"It's a last name, un!" He barked.

"Oh, well were both Grimm's. Though she's stupid and I'm half blind."

"Well, who's the angel?"

"Um, neither? We aren't exactly perfect."

"QUIT DOGEDING THE QUESTIONS!" another blast occurred to my left. I yelped, almost jumping out of the barrier.

"Luna, let's spit and meet and the second hideout." Sha whispered so lightly I just barley heard it.

"Can you make it that far?"

"Ya, your chakra is still going through me so I've got plenty of strength. I'll go east of here; you go south and double back."

"Understood, on three. One, tw-"

"What are you two planning?" The red head asked.

"THREE!" Sha bolted to my left, and I bolted straight ahead. I shoved the Blondie and the red head, bolting straight ahead.

They all bolted after me. What the hell! Was it because I said I was half blind? Damn, need to work on my lies. They're good, but I always make it seem like I'm weak when I'm not.

I started to jump branches, but damn it! The Blondie came so close to being able to grab my pony tail and out of nowhere came the shark man. He went to grab me like a hug,

I just jump on his face. He fell to the ground like a feather.

Wow. I hit a branch but stop moving.

Something was wrong. I wanted to move, but I couldn't. I noticed chakra strings connected to my limbs, so that's why I couldn't move. The red head stepped out from behind a tree.

"You're coming with us whether you want to or not."

"Meh, I like my freedom. And I've come too far to be stopped by anyone! I'm being used as a tool anymore!" I snapped.

Closed my eyes, letting the air freeze around me; the chakra strings becoming visible. The red head took a step back, pulling a kunai out. He threw it, but it was too late.

I was already free.

I broke the sting as if ripping paper. Forcing all my chakra to my legs, I jumped several meters above the tips of the trees. I landed on the tip of a tree, it slightly bending under my weight.

I was breathing deeply, trying to calm down. I could see my breath, lightly outlined in the air. This is risky. If I don't calm down soon, I'll start to change. If that happens, then I'll be tried after wards and that could hurt or kill me if Sha isn't around. I jumped several meter's away from the red heads last known location. I landed lightly on the ground, making sure I was alone.

I stood up, but feel to my knees clutching above my heart. With every beat, I could feel the blood pulsing though me. My body felt heavy, and I knew I was going to flare. I knew it was coming, and I couldn't stop it. I had no control anymore, it was going to happen. Without Sha around, my normal techniques to calm down won't work.

Why? Why am I so weak without her? She protects me, I protect her and we work together to stay alive. But on my own, I can't do anything.

I screamed. Trying to reject _her_ is almost like being ripped in half; which because of _her_ it almost happened.

I sat more on my knees while they were bent, my hands clawing at the ground. I heard a snap, and then everything was back to normal. I pulled my bangs into my eyes.

It was a light green.

Fucking hell! They weren't a dark green which means I was only flaring. That's good, because that means I won't be wasted when it ends. Well, at least I can beat them to Sha. I bolted to my left, avoiding branches with inhuman speed but never missing a beat. I stopped in the middle of my tracks.

_One, two, two, three, three, four, four, one. _Two heart beats, one beating faster than the other due to movement. They were close, they were…

Around me. I looked all around me, and I couldn't understand it. I heard, no I felt, two heart beats but I was surrounded by three people. I focused on the red head, the only one who had no heartbeat. Even people who have been brought back from the dead have a faint beat that's extremely slow, but it's there. A-And this guy! He has no heartbeat at all!

"Why so pale?" He asked.

"W-w-what are you!"

"Hm?"

"You heard me! Why don't you have a heartbeat! What the hell are you!"

"Hey, wasn't her hair a different color (2) before? Like two colors?"

"You're right, un. Hey girl, what did you do to your hair, un?"

"Oh, you mean that's all you've noticed." I moved my eyes to the blond, and he stiffened. He noticed my eyes were different, I smiled. They weren't completely red and black, but they were different. Instead of the normal fresh grass color, they were tainted with red shapes instead of black when I'm _angel_. "Little slow aren't we?" I whipped around, and then bolted. I had no clue when my flare wound end, I just hoped it wouldn't be soon.

But of course, fate fucking hates me.

I could feel the energy I gained draining away, bit by bit. My toes went numb, then my whole foot, then the lower part of my leg. It soon spread to my whole leg, it feeling as heavy as lead.

The more I ran, the more I got tired. I tripped, falling down and whacking my head on a stone.

I knew I was bleeding badly, but I had to get to Sha. I pulled a bandage out from my left leg pouch, tying it around my head. It wasn't the greatest, and I could have done it better, but I need to find Sha. I started walking, and then it turned into more of a jog.

The faster I ran, the more I bleed, the more I cussed men. They're nothing but an annoying nuisance.

Once I reached the lake again, I tried to walk on the water.

"Fuck!" I shouted, jumping out of the water. I can't even concentrate my chakra to my feet in order to walk. How pathetic.

"Luna!" I turned to my left, noticing Sha slowly starting to ooze out of a nearby tree.

"H-Hey, S-Sha. R-Ran into s-some l-little trouble…" I staggered forward, being caught by Sha. She was warm, just like that day.

"Looks like you guys could use some help." I stood up, noticing the shark man talking to us.

"G-Go a-away."

"Sorry, but we need you to come with us. We can help you."

"We don't need your help!" Sha snapped.

"You're both wanted by the Anbu, and one of you is an S-class criminal. You've got no home, no money, you've got each other but how long will that last?"

"You know what!" I paused, quickly shifting my eyes to Sha who moved hers eyes up and down. "We'll take your offer. When do we start?"

"Why don't you start now, un?" Blondie stated.

"Su-"

"No." We all looked at Sha. "Not in till she is healed properly. I'm her guardian, so I get final say in what she does and she's not doing shit till she's healed to my happiness."

"Fine, whatever ya want as long as you come along." Blondie stated, while tossing an object in the air. There was a puff of smoke, and the object became enlarged.

It was a bird.

Sha helped me walk over, and then picked me up bridal style. We, well she, jumped onto the bird. I sat in her lap, but slid downward when we toke off.

With my head resting on her lap, I soon drifted off to sleep. I just wished I could forget.

I wished to forget _him_.

To forget those feelings.

To forget what happened.

To forget…

IT ALL.

* * *

><p>1-Angel<p>

2-colour if ur in canada or britian. I'm in canada but my stupid pc is from the usa and does auto correct

Enjoy! I own nothing but the oc and plot


	4. Chp2Fucking mad house

I'm stupid; I forgot to tell you this is about the time frame of 2011, technology wise at least.

WARNING! There is Incest and YURI in this chapter

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter Two-<strong>

**Fucking mad house**

"Kia, shut-up or I'll toss you off the side of the bird!" I snapped. We'd been flying for over 3 hours and I was amazed I hadn't killed anyone yet.

"Sorry. Next question. What cup size are you?"

I snapped.

I lunged at Kia, but Sha held me back. I feel on my butt. Kia all but giggled.

"Sha let me kill him!" I roared.

"Sha, why does Luna have bigger tits then you?" Sha snapped, letting go of my arm.

I kicked Kia in the face, sending him over the edge. Several teeth along with blood spilled onto the bird.

"Fucking asshole! Ya don't ask women those types of question!" I watched as he fell closer, and closer to the ground.

Deidara watched as well.

"I should catch him shouldn't I, un?"

"Little slow brat?"

"Shut up, un."

"I'd catch him but I might crush him since I wacked my head."

"I already caught him. He can just be dragged along." Sasori remarked. I flopped back down beside, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Tired." My eyes started to drift close.

"We're least another 10-15 minutes away from the main hideout, un. We have several though out most lands, but this is the one where we're mostly at when were not on missions, un. You'll learn how to get into the base after a little while, but I'm pretty sure we only have one room, un."

"We do, only one bed too."

"That won't matter. We always share. Right Luna?"

"Hm? Yeah."

"Heh, you're really tired aren't you, un?"

"Yeah…Changing isn't as bad as this, just flaring. Plus, I already felt like shit from the battle the other day. I'm still recovering from the last flare I had, a three hour one. God that was killer."

"So the longer the flare, the worse the side effects, un?"

"Yep." Sha replied.

"So it's safe to assume that having more than one flare in a short amount of time is bad?"

"Painfully, yes." I replied this time. "we fought with 3 ANBU squads about two days ago. Sha almost got cut in half, me almost going mad. The longer the flare, the more chance I have of going insane. Just warning ya, if I make a rude comment while I'm tired or half asleep or fighting, don't blame me. Blame my dead mother, she made my half crazy."

"How, un?"

"Another day." Deidara just shrugged, the bird lowering. Coming to a complete stop, Sha helped me get of the bird; me almost falling asleep in her arms.

"Hey now, wait in till we're in side!" Sha poked me in the head.

"Shut-up~. I'm tried~." I groaned. Deidara motioned for us to follow, but I ended up being dragged along, literally.

"Luna! I can't carry you like I used to, little lone drag you! Get your asses moving or you'll be sleeping in hole filled with ice!"

"I don't care as long as I can sleep!" I snapped.

"Look, just another 5 minutes, not even, and then you can sleep." Sasori coldly stated. "So shut up."

"Fine, fine. You don't have to be so snippy." I yawned, almost walking into a plant, a moving plant.

"Oh, Zetsu what are you doing, un?"

"Look for Tobi, that idiot. Pain's calling a meeting and Tobi's no wear to be found." Zetsu sighed, walking away.

We entered the hideout, Sasori pulling me towards a door to our left. It led to a hallway, and a little further up split into 3. He pulled me to the left, taking me past a door on both sides, continuing downwards. We came to another set of doors, way father down. We entered the one on the left.

"Sasori~! You said I could sleep!"

"Shut-up." He snapped. I fell silent. My head hurt like hell, and I'm pretty sure I was bleeding again. "I think I'm bleeding again."

"Do you ever shut-up?" Sasori snapped again.

"Sasori," A blue haired woman spoke.

"Hm?" She pointed at me.

"She's bleeding." Sasori looked back to see blood trailing down the left side of my face and neck.

"I thought I told you three not to harm her?" An orange haired man questioned.

"We didn't touch her." They all looked at me.

"Well, it's true that they didn't touch me, but it's their fault. Since they were chasing me, if they had asked instead if almost killing me and Sha then I wouldn't have run away and wacked my head…" Waving back and forth, I feel on my knees. "Gotta…stop…pushing myself…so hard...WAH!" Sasori picked me up bride style taking me out the door.

We walked back to the hallway, turning left. There were two doors, one on the left and straight ahead. We entered the one at the end of the hall. He set me down on a bed, and my eyes began to refocus. I was in a medical ward, with 6 beds. Each bed like a mini hospital.

"Stay here. I'll get Kakuzu, he's better at stiches then me." And with that he walked out, leaving me alone with someone else. There was, what I assumed was a bathroom, on both sides of the door Sasori just left from. The right one was empty, but the left one was occupied.

A man with silverfish hair and lavender every walked out. He was shirt less, and covered in blood. He wore black pants that were ripped, also covered in blood. I just kept staring at the giant 'X' slash on his chest.

"How the hell aren't you dead?" I squeaked at him.

"Hm, oh. You must be the new girl. Names fucking Hidan, don't fucking forget it bitch. See this?" He held up a necklace, the chain broken, bearing the mark on a Jashinist.

"Jashin follower?"

"Oh, are you a follower?"

"No."

"Oh, too bad."

"So you're immortal? That makes sense." Hidan looked me up and down, and I got uncomfortable.

"How old are you?"

"15."

"And you dress like that?"

"I'd dress differently, but they usually get ruined very fast. Fate hates me very much."

"Cut you head on branch?"

"No, wacked it on a stone."

"Well that's too bad." Hidan started to walk closer, and I shifted on the bed. "You're pretty hot." He placed a hand on my forehead. "Literally. Wait here." Where am I going to go? Moron. "Eat." I looked in his hand to find in ice cube. I picked it up, popping it in my mouth.

"Thanks."

"No problem, but I hope you'll repay me someday."

"Eh? For what! I never asked you to get me the ice for me."

"Too bad." Leaning closer, Hidan gripped my bangs, in taking my scent. I put my hands on his chest and pushed.

"That's a little creepy."

"You smell nice."

"Really? I haven't bathed in about a months' time, only quick dips. Good to know I haven't lost my feminine charm." I giggled, but stopped when he started crawling on top of me. He kissed my cheek, and I gasped. "Wow, wow, wow, hold on! One, I just meet you, two I'm not really looking for anyone."

"I don't fucking care."

Life hates me. Here I am, lying on a bed with half my brains everywhere with a strange man straddling me. Bloody hell.

Meanwhile

Sasori walked into the small opening that he had dragged Lunette though earlier, taking the door on the right this time. It leads -=to a living room of sorts that was connected to a kitchen. Several of the Akatsuki members were sitting around a large circular table playing what appeared to be Bullshit1.

"2 Jacks." Itachi called.

"3 queens." Kisame called, tossing them in the pile.

"Bullshit." Itachi called.

"Damn it Itachi! I hate those eyes of your whenever we play cards."

"I don't use them; you just smile differently when you lie." Kisame picked up the huge pile of cards, at least 20.

"I hate playing with 2 decks." He muttered. "Oi, Sasori wanna play some cards?"

"In a sec, Kakuzu someone needs your stitching skills."

"I told Hidan he could wait."

"Hidan? I was talking about Lunette, the new girl. She wacked her head and it started bleeding again."

"Wait," Kia looked up from his cards. "You mean Hidan the rapist murder is alone with a 15 year old girl who's mostly likely weak from blood loss and using her abilities so much?" Everyone's faces went blank.

"Say what?" Shadow looked up from her sandwich.

"Oh, she'll be fine if she's lucky."

"Well she's not lucky!"

Everyone bolted out of the room.

Back to Luna

The door burst open and I yelped.

"Hidan…" a raven haired man started. Itachi, I know him from the bingo books. Pushing though everyone, I could see Sha pop her head; jaw dropping.

"There a reason you haven't tried to kill him yet?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"I'll bleed."

"Kakuzu's here to heal you." I placed my foot on his chest, my hands beside be head. I flipped, and if I wasn't flexible and strong I would have broken my arms, causing Hidan to flip over me and the bed, hitting the wall two beds over. I landed lightly on my feet on the opposite side of the bed.

"I'm dizzy."

"Sit down and I'll fix it." A man covered in scars walk over, so I assumed ha was Kakuzu. "Turn sideways, face the other wall."

I did as he said and felt him move my hair out of the way. There was a slight pinch as he started to sew my head.

"You're something else."

"Um, how so?"

"Most people would have either died from the head trauma, blood loss or the fact that they'd be a bit mental at the time. This is very deep and long. What did you do?"

"I was running and tripped, smacking my head on a sharp stone."

"FUCK! BITCH CAN KICK!"

"That so called bitch can also make you a woman." I growled. Everyone went silent, Sha chuckling.

"Never gets olds, eh?"

"Nope!"

"Hold still." Kakuzu hissed, pulling on the stitches. I hissed in pain back. "Done, don't do anything stupid." Sha tried to hold back her laughter, but somewhat failed.

"You shut your mouth, or I'll jump start you." Sha stopped mid-chuckled.

"We agreed we would never speak of that again."

"Try me."

"I'll stall you, how about that?"

"Words of advice, I'll kick your engine before you get to my trunk."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kia and a man with a lollipop mask asked together.

"NONE YA DAMN MOLDY CHESSE!" We yelled together.

"Moldy cheese?" Kisame asked. I shrugged, Sha snickered.

"I never wanted to know why that cheese was there."

"I did!"

"Leader-sama says introduce your selves so they can sleep." Sasori stated with no emotion.

"Well, Hidan's the one who's immortal and is still in the wall. Kakuzu is one of our medical ninja's, the Akatsuki's treasurer and has a large library. You know Deidara and Sasori. Konan has blue hair, Leader-sama has lots of piecing's, Zetsu is black and white skin colored and will eat you, Itachi it the raven with no emotion over there, Tobi is the lollipop, and Kisame is my brother over there." Kia stated, pointing to everyone. "I'll show you to your room."

I slowly moved off the bed, walking shakily to the door. He pointed to doors each with different colors doors and symbols, in till we came to a magenta colored door. It didn't have any symbol engraved on to it, and I was handed a key.

"Night!" He entered a dark blue room with two sharks on it.

"Here." I handed Sha the key, just wanting to collapse. She opened the door and we stepped in.

The room was the same color as the door with light wood colored flooring. The furniture was white but the sheets looked like the Akatsuki cloak. Across from us was a window, a sitting inside window. It had a ledge for sitting on the inside and I assumed it opened but was unable to tell because the shades were drawn. They were white. To the right, the foot of the bed met half way across the window still. It was large then a single, but not a double. Or maybe it was. Beside the bed was large desk, followed by a large bookshelf, then a tall dresser, and finally it was a closet that was beside the door. Across from the bed was a small fridge, beside that a door that was open leading to the bathroom. It seemed to be white as it could be. On our immediate left was a white board and bulletin board connected.

"Don't. Take them off."

"Sha, I'm tired. Can't I just sleep with my clothes on?"

"No, it'll back fire tomorrow."

"Fine, just-lock the door." I noticed a basket poking out from under the bed. I pulled it out, lifting it onto the desk. I stripped down to my under garments, tossing everything else into the basket. I crawled into the bed, sighing.

"It's been a month no?"

"Yeah…A month." I coughed slightly.

"Do you need to relax?"

"I don't know." I felt Sha get into the bed, her breath on my neck. She ran her hands over my shoulders, chuckling.

"You're stiffer then a wooden board. Doesn't hurt?"

"I think I'm too tired to feel the sexual tension from my flares." I felt her hands ghost over my stomach, one rising to my breast while the other went to my womanhood. I tensed slightly, but relaxed into her. The hand that lead up to my breast pushed under my bra, un-clasping it.

She lightly pulled it out from under me, tossing into the basket I assumed. She licked my neck and I shuddered.

"Why do you do this again?"

"Angel's build up sexual tension that need to be released. I'm just helping you, that's what family does right? Why are you questioning it now?"

"Because you never let me give you pleasure, you're always pleasuring me."

"I get pleasure from helping you… that's something only Angels can do. I feel what you do."

"'And you've never told this WH-Ah!" I gasped as she inserted a finger into me. I could feel her smirking. She bit my neck slightly, and I uttered a small moan.

"S-S-Sha-d-dow. W-We c-can't. W-walls…s-s-sound."

"Then we'll just have to be quite." She whispered as she wiggled her finger. I pulled the pillow so it was lined with my body. I buried my head into the pillow as a load moaned escaped my lips but was thankfully muffled. She had to start moving her finger.

I bit the pillow as she pinched my nipple.

"D-Damn it S-Sha!"

"Tired that much?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Then I'll finish." She inserted another finger while pinching my nipple and I gasped. I struggled to catch my breath, calming down from my orgasm.

"Bitch…" I mumbled tiredly.

"Goodnight. What do you think of the Akatsuki so far?" I put some thought into it.

"Fucking mad house."

* * *

><p>1=Bullshit-A game where each player is dealt as even as can be cards, the person right of the dealer will start with Aces. Continuing to the right (or left), it goes up. Aces to Kings then back to Aces. '3 kings' my mother says but if I have 2 kings I call bullshit on her and she must pick up the pile of cards in the center. If I call bullshit and I'm wrong, then I must pick up the cards. Also called Liar.<p> 


End file.
